


The Magic of Braille

by waywardchilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Castiel, Blind Character, Blindness, Braille, Caring Dean, Disability, Disabled Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Physical Disability, Punk Dean, blind!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardchilde/pseuds/waywardchilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blind!Cas and Punk!Caring!Dean very fluff. Makes even me bite my hand from the fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of Braille

Dean walked through the door way of his house and yelled, “Cas I'm home” before shutting the door and walking into the living room seeing Cas reading a book. “Hey how was today?” 

“Other than the fact that I can't see, just fine.” 

Dean lightly slapped Cas’ arm while chuckling and sitting down on the couch next to Cas, “I'm asking cause I was wondering if you wanted to feel out my new tattoo.” 

“Where is it.” 

Dean lifted his shirt off and put Cas’ hand on his right side ribs. Dean was clenching his jaw through the whole time Cas was feeling the raised skin. After a little bit of Cas feeling the newest tattoo on Deans body he started to laugh. 

“Did you seriously do that?” 

“What a man can't get a bee tattoo on his right side?” 

Cas and Dean started laughing almost falling off the couch. After a few minutes of laughing, Dean wiped the tears from his face. “So do you like it?” 

“I love it.” Cas said on Deans lips as they made out. 

“Hey Cas.” Dean said as he was pulling the shirt over his head. 

“What?” Cas asked as he grabbed his walking stick. 

“I'm gonna be a little late tomorrow, work stuff.” Dean got up from the couch and started towards the kitchen to make dinner. 

“Oh. Why?” Cas started poking his walking stick out in front of him to get to the kitchen. 

“I dunno Bobby asked me to stay late tomorrow to help with something.” Cas reached the counter standing beside Dean. 

“Okay. What do you need help with?” Cas asked fully intending to help out. 

“No no no. Last time you tried helping I was cleaning the kitchen till twelve at midnight. Just go sit and look pretty.” Dean guided Cas to a chair at the kitchen table and pulled it out for him. 

“Apparently I always look pretty no matter what.” Cas looked in Deans direction. 

“No, you're more hot then pretty.” Dean stated before he started mixing the meat and spices for the cheese burgers. Dean fell asleep that night with Cas curled in his grasp, leaving Dean to his thoughts about tomorrow's plans for Cas. 

\-- 

“Dean where you headed off to?” Bobby yelled at Dean as Dean ran to the impala. 

“Somewhere special Bobby.” Dean yelled back as he climbed into the impala, grin a mile wide on his face. 

Bobby tipped his hat to Dean when Dean passed Bobby on the way to the tattoo parlor. Dean was nervous as hell, ‘what if Cas says no’ only counteracted with ‘of course he’ll say yes, he loves me’. It didn't help that these thoughts only happened after he was already getting his tattoo done on the inside of his bicep. 

\-- 

Dean got home yelling for Cas only to be met with silence. Dean walked around the first floor of their house to find Cas sitting in front of the key board piano Dean got him for Christmas. 

“Hey Cas” 

“Hello Dean” 

“What ya doing” 

“My cane fell and I couldn't find it.” 

Dean chuckled as he grabbed Cas’ cane from the floor, probably knocked over. 

“Hey I got another tattoo.” 

“Didn't you get one yesterday” 

“Thaaaaaatt was actually right after I drew on myself with a ball point pen.” 

Cas started laughing at that, his cute scrunched up face laugh that made Dean smile. 

“Okay you wanna go on the couch or something?” 

“Can we go outside?” 

“Yeah sure” 

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and they walked out to the back porch. 

“Where is your actual not drawn in tattoo then, Dean” 

Dean got Cas’ hand and pulled it up to his right bicep, on top of the hand print so Cas would have to look for it. 

“Dean all I feel is that hand print” 

“Go on the inside of my arm” Dean tried to keep the excitement out of his voice. 

Deans heart started hammering as Cas started feeling the dots on the inside of his arm. Deans hands somehow stayed still, but his whole body way stock still waiting for Cas to finish feeling out his tattoo. 

Cas’ breathing picked up, and so did his heart rate. [is this really what I think it is on Deans arm?] 

“D-dean?” Cas’ voice is shaky, not really believing what's on Deans arm. 

“Yeah?” Dean was starting to regret getting this tattooed on him now. 

“Do you know what your tattoo says?” Cas asked barely keeping it together. 

“Yeah” 

“Say it out loud.” 

“Castiel Novak, will you marry me?” 

“Dean Winchester, I will marry you.” Cas replied with a smirk on his face making Dean laugh into their kiss.


End file.
